


Home

by I_am_Best



Series: Wander Writes [1]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: M/M, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Best/pseuds/I_am_Best
Summary: Home is where you hang your heart.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Hogar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244311) by [DannoandCassio4400](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannoandCassio4400/pseuds/DannoandCassio4400)



> An attempt at a drabble, an attempt at some fluff, and a request all rolled into one.

Hater followed the strumming of a banjo until he found Wander sitting up in a tree with a collection of cute, nocturnal wildlife around him. They scattered as soon as Hater tromped out of the underbrush, and he glared at them for the momentary sadness that passed across Wander's face. When he saw Hater, though, his expression brightened and he toppled out of the tree.

Hater caught Wander. The banjo wasn't so lucky.

They looked at it in silence before Wander climbed out of Hater's arms and tucked it into his hat. He settled down at the base of the tree and patted the ground next to him.

"What brings you here?" Wander asked when Hater sat down. "I thought you were off 'conquering' planets?"

"You don't have to say it like that. I'll actually conquer them when there's something to conquer," Hater huffed as Wander leaned in closer, small and warm and a little staticky against his robotic arm, waiting for him to actually answer his question.

"Anyway. I, uh, had a question. I've been helping people all over the galaxy -- to conquer them later -- and more and more are coming back, but..."

"But?" Wander prompted.

"I've not seen anyone like me. And then I realized: I've _never_ seen anyone like me."

"There's no one quite like ya," Wander agreed happily.

"Hah, yeah! I'm the greatest in the galaxy, number one superstar!"

Wander blinked owlishly up at him as he got lost in his own ego, then bumped his head against Hater's forearm with a giggle. "So you never seen anyone like you," he prompted.

"Yeah. What's up with that? There's an entire galaxy out there!" Hater waved at the night sky with his free arm. The galaxy was glittering and bright, stars and gases and swirling cosmic winds reshaping it, washing away Dominator's presence like waves on a shore. "You traveled everywhere. Have you ever seen a person like me before?" Wander shook his head, and Hater growled. He felt stupid that he'd never noticed this before, and suddenly adrift for reasons he couldn't quite understand, and that made him angry. "Why isn't there anyone who looks like me?"

"Did you come from this galaxy?"

Hater shrugged moodily.

"Do you have a family you can ask?"

Hater shrugged.

Wander pushed himself away from Hater. "Hatey," he said carefully. "Do you... not know where you come from?"

Hater tensed. This was the birthday discussion all over again. "Pff, what sort of person doesn't know that?"

"It's okay. I don't know, either."

Hater's voice died. "What?" he finally managed to say.

"I don't know where I come from, or what I am on a biological level. I have a ma, and a family somewhere out there in that starry expanse, and I love 'em dearly, but they aren't like me. Sometimes it makes me sad to think about, but I don't need to know where I come from when I got a home like that I can go to."

"I don't have a family, Wander."

Wander wriggled into Hater's lap and stood, bracing himself against Hater's broad chest. "Don't be silly! Families are who you love and who loves you, not who you share genetics with. Maybe..." he trailed off, looked a little to the side. "Maybe I could be your family."

Hater blushed at the offer and its implications. It was so official compared to this sort of limbo they sat in since saving the galaxy. He'd been afraid to question it, in case it popped like an orbble and Wander disappeared into the darkness of space, but now that Wander had offered, he could feel that fragile bubble quivering dangerously.

"And Mr. Peepers! And Sylvia! And Demurra and Moose and Westle--"

Hater cut him off with an awkward, scrunch-faced kiss. They hadn't really had much practice kissing, but Wander was going to ruin the moment if he kept going on. Hater broke the kiss, hoping _he_ hadn't ruined the moment with his inexperience. Wander was smiling, face lit faintly by the aurora glow of a galaxy reborn above them.

"We can start small," Wander said. He slipped his arms around Hater's neck, and Hater carefully wrapped his hands around Wander's body. "Welcome home, Hatey."

 

 


End file.
